newzealandfandomcom-20200213-history
Geoff Sewell
| associated_acts = Amici Forever | website = http://www.incognitoartists.com http://www.geoffsewell.co.uk | notable_instruments = }} Geoffrey David Sewell (born 13 March 1972) is a tenor from New Zealand. He is a classical crossover singer, a multi platinum selling international recording artist, impresario, entrepreneur, creator and CEO of London based entertainment company Incognito Artists, and co-creator of the world’s first ‘pop-opera’, classical crossover band Amici Forever. Career Sewell worked as a chartered accountant in New Zealand with the National Bank and later in London at Salomon Smith Barney. He worked part-time at recruitment companies Robert Walters and Joslin Rowe in London, while also performing on the West End, before leaving to start up his own company. Sewell, his wife Simone Lanham, and creative manager Tim Rogers created Incognito Artists in London in 2000. Sewell is Global CEO and tenor of the company which creates surprise performances. Performers blend incognito into parties and events before singing and dancing. They also perform full concerts. Sewell became an international classical crossover star in the so-called "opera band" Amici Forever before leaving the singing group in 2006 and embarking upon a solo career. Sewell moved to London, England, in 1997 after completing his studies at the Boston Conservatory of Music in the United States. After arriving in London, he performed on the West End and got into the music business with his wife, first founding the group Tenors Incognito and then other variations of the group before ultimately the duo founded the classical crossover group Amici Forever in 2002. The original lineup consisted of two tenors (Sewell, David Habbin), a baritone-bass (Nick Garrett), and two soprano singers (Jo Appleby, Tsakane Valentine). Sewell has had three No.1 albums with Amici’s "The Opera Band" and "Defined," and his own solo debut, "Believe", reaching over 3.5 million album sales worldwide. He toured New Zealand with Incognito Artists and achieved a No.1 selling DVD with his Live in Concert DVD. He has toured and had chart success in the United Kingdom, America, Japan, Singapore, Australia and New Zealand. With Amici Forever, he was nominated for a Classical Brit Award in the UK for best album. He has sung for the Queen, Princes Charles, William and Harry and members of the Royal Family at The Royal Albert Hall, Windsor Castle and other venues; Nelson Mandela; and various celebrities such as Sir Elton John, Leonardo DiCaprio and Victoria and David Beckham.No Cookies | Herald Sun Despite the success of Amici Forever, Sewell left the group suddenly after his eldest daughter Sienna was diagnosed with an autism spectrum disorder (ASD) in 2006. He sidelined his music career for a couple years before releasing his solo album debut, "Believe," produced by Nick Patrick, in 2008. Sewell then publicized autism awareness; for instance, he released Believe on the date of his daughter's fifth birthday and discussed treating autism at all media interviews. He is an ambassador of the St. James Theatre in London, which opened in September 2012.Geoff Sewell and Incognito Artists | St James Theatre Education and Personal Life Sewell was born in Wellington. His older sister Julie died when she was 21. Sewell credits her loss as his inspiration to pursue his dreams of a singing career against all odds. Sewell was educated at Plimmerton Primary School in Wellington; Havelock North Intermediate and Havelock North High School, Hawkes Bay. Sewell was a boy soprano in the school choir and later took singing lessons from New Zealand opera singer Geoffrey De la Tour while working in Wellington as a chartered accountant. He gained a Bachelor of Commerce degree at the Victoria University of Wellington. Sewell attended the Boston Conservatory of Music in the United States studying opera and musical theatre. Discography Amici Forever – The Opera Band - UK and US and Japan editions (CD) Amici Forever – The Opera Band Tour Edition with bonus tracks (CD) Amici Forever – Olympia (BBC TV Olympics) (Single, CD) Amici Forever – Defined (CD) Amici Forever – Defined - Australia and New Zealand Tour Edition with bonus tracks (CD) Amici Forever PBS Special DVD Geoff Sewell – Believe (CD) Incognito Artists – self-titled (CD) Geoff Sewell – Believe Tour Edition with Incognito Artists album Geoff Sewell and Incognito Artists Live In Concert DVD Amici Forever, Nessun Dorma, Voices from the FIFA World Cup (CD) Amici Forever, Senza Catene, Bravo 1 (CD) Amici Forever, The Prayer, Bravo Act II (CD) Geoff Sewell, O Sole Mio, Bravo Act II (CD) Geoff Sewell, How Great Thou Art (credited as Howard Morrison but in fact Geoff Sewell’s recording), Simply The Best Voices (CD) Geoff Sewell, You’ll Never Walk Alone, Simply The Best Voices (CD) Notable Concerts FA Cup Final, Cardiff, Wales 2002 Champions League Final, Manchester, England 2003 Amici Forever – numerous tours of the UK, Australia, America, New Zealand, Singapore, Japan - 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006 Geoff Sewell and Incognito Artists tour of New Zealand, 2009 Christmas in the Park Auckland, NZ 2007 Classical Proms Christchurch, NZ 2008 Serenata, Classical Festival, Dorset, England 2010 Charity concert for Project K, Craggy Range, Hawkes Bay, NZ 2011 Geoff Sewell and Bravo Amici, Lynn University, Boca Raton, USA 2012 Geoff Sewell and Bravo Amici, Lynn University, Boca Raton, USA 2013 ASB Tennis Classic, Auckland, NZ 2013 Geoff Sewell and Incognito Artists, St James Theatre - April, May, July, September, October; London 2013 Geoff Sewell and Bravo Amici, Moscow 2013 Bravo Amici, 16 tour dates in Florida, 2014 Sporting Anthems He has performed the national anthems at the FA Cup Final, the Champions League Final, the Rugby World Cup, the Rugby League World Cup Final, The Six Nations, various rugby fixtures at Twickenham, at the ASB Tennis Classic in Auckland, NZ and on centre court at Wimbledon.My Event World - Geoff Sewell Awards With Amici Forever, Sewell was nominated for a Classical Brit Award in the UK for best album. Sewell has won various accolades for his performance and philanthropic activities during his career, including 'Air NZ New Zealander of the Year' runner up, International Young Chartered Accountant of the Year and the youngest ever NZ Chartered Accountant to be awarded Fellowship status, FCA. Charity Sewell established ‘The Geoff & Simone Sewell Foundation’ 2010 (NZ) helping families in New Zealand to treat their children affected by autism. Sewell and Lanham believe recovery is possible using child-centric, appropriate healing interventions because of their own experience with their daughter. Sewell personally supports charitable organisations Treating Autism (UK); the Autism Trust (UK) and the National Society of Epilepsy (UK) as well as orchestrating hundreds of appearances and contributions to charitable events around the world as part of Incognito Artists since 2000. Major TV appearances Amici Forever PBS Special (USA)Amici Forever in Concert (TV Movie 2005) - IMDb Des and Mel (UK) ITV (UK) BBC (UK) Good Morning America (USA) The Today Show (USA) The View (USA)Geoff Sewell - IMDb Fox News (USA) The Late Late Show (USA) Telethon (USA) Masterchef (UK) Sunrise (Australia) Channel 9 (Australia) Kerri –Anne Kennerley (Australia) Festival of Remembrance (UK) TVNZ The Halberg Awards (NZ) Good Morning (NZ) Dancing with the Stars (NZ) Close Up (NZ) The Paul Holmes Show (NZ) Radio appearances The last "New Zealand Live" on "Afternoons with Jim Mora" on Friday 9 May 2014 External links * http://www.incognitoartists.com/ * http://www.geoffsewell.co.uk/ References Category:New Zealand male singers Category:New Zealand tenors Category:Living people